MARVEL COMICS: Disney Superheroes (The Incredibles)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA DISNEY SUPERHEROES The Incredibles is a 2004 American computer-animated action-comedy superhero film about a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers. It was written and directed by Brad Bird, a former director and executive consultant of The Simpsons, and was produced by Pixar and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The starring voices are Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr, Holly Hunter as his wife Helen Parr; Sarah Vowell as their teenage daughter Violet; Spencer Fox as their young son Dash; Jason Lee as the supervillain Syndrome; Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone; and Elizabeth Peña as Syndrome's beautiful assistant, Mirage. Bob's yearning to help people draws the entire Parr family into a battle with the villain and his killer robot. The film won the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two 2004 Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Best Sound Editing. It also received nominations for two other Academy Awards, won the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film, and became the first entirely animated film to won the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. It was also nominated for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy at the 2004 Golden Globes. The Incredibles also marked Pixar's first film to be rated PG, due to its action violence. TRAILER PLOT "Supers", humans gifted with superpowers, were once seen as heroes, but collateral damage from their various good deeds led the government to create a Supers Relocation Program, forcing the Supers to fit in among the civilians and not use their superpowers. Bob and Helen Parr, who are supers, have married and raised three children, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, in the suburbs of Metroville; Violet and Dash have innate superpowers, but the toddler Jack-Jack has yet to show any. Bob, stuck in a white-collar job at an insurance agency, reminisces of his former days as Mr. Incredible, and sneaks out on Wednesday nights with his Super friend, Lucius Best, aka Frozone, to fight street crime. One day, Bob loses his temper with his boss, revealing his super strength and losing his job. While trying to figure out what to tell Helen, he finds a message from a woman named Mirage, who asks for Mr. Incredible's help to stop a rogue robot on a distant island for a lucrative reward. Bob, claiming that he is going on a business trip to Helen, takes up Mirage's offer, and successfully defeats the powerful Omnidroid. On his return to Metroville, Bob spends his days working out and getting back into shape. He takes his super suit, torn in the battle with Omnidroid, to Edna Mode, the fashion designer to the Supers, and asks her to repair it. She does so, and also insists on creating a new, better super suit for him. She refuses his request to add a cape, though, highlighting how the accessory doomed several other Supers before him by getting caught on things. Mirage soon contacts Bob with another job on the island. On arriving, he finds the Omnidroid, rebuilt and reprogrammed to be stronger than before. While trapped by the robot, he meets its creator, the technology-savvy villain Syndrome. Bob recognizes him as a young fan, Buddy, who wanted to be Mr. Incredible's sidekick but got in the way. Syndrome vowed revenge for this shunning, and sets the Omnidroid to kill Bob. Bob manages to fake his death and hide from the robot, discovering the body of a former Super. His curiosity aroused, he breaks into Syndrome's base and finds a computer, outlining Syndrome's past work to identify the civilian identities of former Supers and luring them to fight Omnidroid, and using the results of those fatal battles to improve each iteration of the machine. Bob is relieved to discover that Helen and his children are not yet identified in Syndrome's database. Meanwhile, Helen has become suspicious of Bob having an affair. After discovering Bob's repaired suit, she talks to Edna and learns she created suits for the entire Parr family, each outfitted with a tracking device. Helen triggers Bob's, identifying the remote island but inadvertently revealing Bob's presence to Syndrome and causing him to be captured. Helen borrows a private jet from an old friend and travels to the island, disappointed to learn that Violet and Dash have stowed away while leaving Jack-Jack at home with a babysitter. As they near the island, Syndrome shoots down the jet, but Helen and the children safely make it ashore. Though Helen rescues Bob and regroups with Violet and Dash as they outrun Syndrome's guards, they are soon captured by Syndrome, identifying all the Parrs as Supers. With the Parrs contained, Syndrome explains that he will launch the perfected Omnidroid to Metroville, sending the city into chaos, upon which he will appear and using a control band, "subdue" the robot and become the city's hero. Syndrome launches the Omnidroid on a rocket and follows in his aircraft. After his departure, Violet helps to free the rest of the family, and with Mirage's help, they board a second rocket bound for the city. In Metroville, the Omnidroid starts a path of destruction, and Syndrome enacts his plan, stopping the robot to the people's cheers. The Omnidroid observes the control band and fires it off Syndrome's arm, sending the villain scurrying away while the robot continues to wreck the city. The combined abilities of the Parrs and Lucius are able to best and destroy the robot, and the city welcomes them as heroes. As they are driven back to their home, Helen anxiously calls the babysitter and learns that Syndrome has abducted Jack-Jack. Arriving at home, Syndrome is taking the toddler to his ship, planning to raise the boy to fight against the Supers in the future. As Bob and Helen launch a rescue attempt, Jack-Jack reveals his powers of transformation, forcing Syndrome to drop him into Helen's waiting arms. Syndrome tries to escape but his cape gets caught in the suction of his aircraft's engine, killing him. The ruined plane crashes into the Parr's home, but Violet is able to protect the family from harm. Some time later, the Parrs have re-adjusted to normal life, but when a new villain, the Underminer, appears, the Parrs all don their masks, ready to battle the new foe. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Superheroes Category:The Incredibles